Acoustic Eloquence
by Invigoration
Summary: 7th Heaven have a new arrival to their group, Helena - a young friend of Yuffies who is willing to help out Tifa and Cloud with their debt. Zack x O/C with some Yuffentine and Cloti, perhaps another appearance from Renos "friend"?


A little introduction to the new story. Note that 'Acoustic Eloquence' was the name of the band which won battle of the bands in my other story 'A Broken Memory' so I suggest that ones read first if you want to understands this with perfect detail. This is the new story I've started writing and here's the introduction. We'll have slight Yuffentine as well as Cloti and Pedro from the previous story MIGHT make a second appearance! You never know.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, places, backgrounds or names. I simply own the ideas and original characters within this story.

Enjoy the start to a new day.  


* * *

This story is set to a month or so after Yuffie's remembering everything from her coma and little phase with Vincent.

* * *

"You never did tell me what happened with Zack, Cid." Vincent said glancing at Cid with a slight smirk. His arms wrapped tightly round Yuffie's waist, Vincent leant his back against the bar and ran his thumb across Yuffie's wrist. She sat on his lap, leaning her body against his with a warm smile across her face in wonder how Cid would explain himself with this one.  
"I know a guy." He slyly grinned, lighting up a cigarette.  
"What about Aerith, how is she?"  
"She moved across town to open her own flower shop, I heard its doing pretty well."  
"And the relationship between her and Zack?"  
"We are just friends." Zack grinned walking over and leaning his forearms on the bar counter. "We tried out the relationship but I have to admit, I'm not ready to settle down. She's looking for someone to settle with. Anyway, she's got herself a fiancé now, guy I introduced her to – my old best friend." He smiled picking up a glass and cleaning it with a damp cloth. "Nathanial, I used to go to school with him. He's a good kid and he knows how to impress a girl, show her a good time." He winked at Yuffie who grinned then smirked at Vincent. Vincent looked back and chuckled seeing her expression.  
"Vincent may need to get some tips from that boy." Yuffie grinned looking ahead.  
"Ay, I showed you a good time last night."  
"I know, IT WAS GOOD!" Yuffie grinned brightly, kicking her legs, not finding any embarrassment in the conversation. The others laughed quietly but happily in the amusement of Yuffie's outburst as Vincent rolled his eyes and took a sip of the wine that had been poured for him.~  
The door handle clicked its usual click as a young girl walked in, closing it behind her. All eyes turned to her. Her hair was a raven colour, long with the ends angel curled to a style which suited her perfectly. Her adorable pale face looked near perfect in the sunlight especially when she grinned widening her bright blue eyes.  
"Helena!" Yuffie beamed jumping off Vincent's lap then running to her, pulling the girl into a tight embrace. She laughed and smiled, hugging Yuffie back lightly.  
"Hey Yuffs, how's it going?"  
"Everything's good, are you recording today?"  
"That's what I'm here to talk to Tifa about." She smiled letting go of Yuffie and walking to the bar with her. Without another word, Tifa walked to the stairway with a frown and looked to Helena.  
"About that, Hels… I don't think its going to happen." She sighed quietly. Helena's smile didn't fade, only turn to a sympathetic expression.  
"I know, I spoke to Cloud on the phone. It's fine." Pulling an envelope out of her pocket, she laid it on the counter. Zack walked to the envelope and with a quick glance looked at Tifa. She nodded at him to open it, her stomach slightly falling with worry.  
Zack picked up the envelope lightly in his hands and turn it onto its back to see the opening which was already stuck down. Carefully opening the envelope he lifted out a small piece of paper and his mouth immediately dropped. With wide eyes he glanced at Tifa then to Helena in amazement.  
"200,000 gil, Helena?! Are you sure?" He frowned in shock thinking it were a joke. Along with Zack, everyone else's jaws dropped as their heads snapped toward her.  
"Look..." Helena began sitting down on a stool, looking between Tifa and Zack. "You've got a room available; you've got a job available. That should cover some of the costs of me staying here, I'm happy to work whenever you need me to whether I'm ill or not, me and the band can bring in some publicity with play here once a week and I really don't mind if I have to sleep on the floor." She frowned slightly, watching Tifa's expression turn from shock to sympathy. A huge grin widened on Tifa's face as she nodded and watched the others smile as well, knowing Tifa's decision.  
"Welcome to 7th heaven, Helena."


End file.
